Pokémon Black: A New Journey Begins
by Ken67
Summary: A Pokémon fanfiction written as I replay my Pokémon Black version! My team in this fanfic is my real in-game team. Updates may be slow.
1. Chapter 1: A New Story Unfolds

**Chapter 1: A New Story Unfolds**

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Cheren, hurry up and open the door."

"Alright, alright," I said, opening the door, "You never do change do you, Cheren? Speaking of that, why are you late? You've _never_ been late, _ever_ ,"

"Whatever," Cheren huffed as he made himself comfortable in my room, which was standing next to the oversized present, tapping his foot.

"So, come on in Allison," I said, moving so that my cousin could come in.

"Um... no thanks, I'll wait here, I already have my pokémon after all," She answered, backing away.

"You could've just said that you were uncomfortable you know," I deadpanned, walking towards the present.

Suddenly I heard the front door open and footsteps coming up the stairs, turning around again I saw Bianca standing at the doorway, holding onto the frame as she tried catching her breath.

"I-I'm sorry if I'm late!"

"Ah, don't worry about it, Mr. I'm-never-late just arrived too!" I laughed, patting Cheren on the back, and he, like the killjoy he is, swatted my arm away.

"Oh, Cheren did? Does that mean that I'm early?" Bianca asked cheerfully.

"Ah, Cheren was-." I was quickly cut off my Cheren, "Ahem. Let's get down to business, shall we? Prof. Juniper has been nice enough to send us this present, containing the 3 Unovan starters."

"Stop being so formal and uptight Cheren!" I said, "Anyways, who's picking first?"

"At least open it first," Cheren grumbled, "And I'm showing respect, something you should try out sometime!"

"Ahahaha, okay, okay, I'll open it," I laughed as I untied the ribbon on top and read the note, " _I've brought three pokémon, one for you and one for each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely. Enjoy your pokémon!_ "

"Alright! So, who'll-," I started, but Cheren cut me off once again, "Obviously you, the present was sent to your house, was it not? Also, the letter was direct at you."

"Yup! Go on Ken!" Bianca chirped.

"Uh, alright then." I shrugged, reaching into the present and pulling out 3 pokéballs. Releasing the pokémon inside, a snivy, oshawott, and tepig came out.

(You should obviously choose me, I mean, look at these 2 losers,) The snivy smirked, turning his head away from the other 2 pokémon.

(What did you call me? I'll have you know that I can burn you down on the spot!) The tepig yelled, stomping his feet.

(Hah! Try me! You don't even know Ember yet!)

(How dare you mock me!)

(Guys! Calm down! We shouldn't be acting this way in front of our future trainers!) The oshawott intervened, putting himself between the 2 fighting pokémon.

"Um... should we stop them?" Bianca asked, stepping forward and ready to stop any serious fights from breaking out.

"Hm... I choose snivy," I declared, picking up the snivy.

(Looks like _I_ got chosen over you 2!) The snivy mocked, then he turned to me, (And to you, sir, I see that you are not as stupid as you look! My approval rating of you has gone up by 20!)

"What's that suppose to mean?" I growled at the snivy, who wiggled out of my grasp and leaped up to the bookshelf.

(Huh? The human can understand me? This is new...) Snivy said, shocked.

(What? H-how is that possible?) The tepig said, jaws dropping to the floor before Cheren picked him up. The oshawott only sighed at the Tepig's overreaction, being picked up by Bianca soon after.

"Well... it seems that everyone has picked their own pokémon, now can we please go? My legs are getting tired!" Allison whined.

"You could've sat down..." I sighed, pointing to a chair in my room, "Or are you _still_ uncomfortable being in the same room as me?"

"It's not that, it's just that... it's weird being in a guy's room," Allison mumbled a response.

"Aw, c'mon! It's fine! I've been in here hundreds of times and nothing has jumped me before!" Bianca reassured Allison.

"Jeez, I don't put random traps in my room..."

"What about that time I came over and there was a single Lego piece at the doorway?" Cheren questioned.

"That was my brother! Not me, my brother! Y'know what? Let's just go meet up with Prof. Juniper," I sighed as I went outside, Snivy in close pursuit.

(Hey human!)

"Call me Ken."

(Okay _Ken_ , how can you understand me?)

"I dunno, I just can."

(Ah thanks, that helped me out _so_ much.)

"No problem, glad to be of service."

 **-Pokémon Black-**

We soon arrived at Prof. Juniper's lab, and by we I meant Snivy and me.

"Hm? Oh, it's you, Kenny! I see you've picked snivy! By the way, where's Cheren and Bianca? Oh, and your cousin." Prof. Juniper welcomed.

"Oh, them? They're just being slow, so... what did you want to give me?"

"Why don't we wait until Cheren, Bianca, and your cousin get here." Right after Prof. Juniper said that, the door opened and the slow trio walked in.

"Ken, wait for us next time."

"Hm? But isn't this a change of pace for you? I mean, you're usually the one who's doing all the waiting. I'm sure you're secretly grateful!"

"That's not the point here!"

"Just admit it Cheren."

"So Prof. Juniper, what did you want to show us?" Cheren asked the professor, completely ignoring me.

(Hah, you got ignored!) snivy sniggered, making himself comfortable on my head.

"Oh shut your trap, Leafy," I retorted, picking him up and setting him on the ground, "Your feet's all dirty."

(Leafy? What kind of preposterous name is that? You'd better tell that you're _not_ naming me that!)

"Okay! Since everyone is here, allow me to get started!" Prof. Juniper said, "My name is Professor Juniper, and I'm researching when and how the creatures called pokémon came into existence!"

"Yes, that's good and all but we already know that," Cheren said, boredom in his tone.

"Oh, what happened to all your talk of showing respect?" I mocked, lightly elbowing Cheren.

"Come on Cheren! Today's a special day, so it's best to behave with some formality, right?" Prof. Juniper sweat-dropped.

"Yup!" Bianca chirped, practically jumping up and down in excitement and joy.

"Oh, and by the way, would you like to give your pokémon a nickname?"

"I already have a nickname in mind, it's Leafy," I chuckled, already feeling Leafy's murderous aura behind me.

(What did I say about you calling me that?) Leafy yelled, hitting the back of my head as hard as he can.

"Ah, Leafy huh? That's a pretty nice name! I bet your snivy over there likes it too!" Bianca smiled.

(Uh-huh, I _bet_!) snivy shouted, leaping at Bianca, luckily I caught him in time before he could tackle Bianca.

"Aw~! He likes it so much that he wants to give me a hug~!" Bianca cooed.

"Um... yeah, that's not a good idea right now," Allison sighed, "I'll be training a bit on Route 1 alright?" With that Allison headed out and left the 3 of us with Prof. Juniper.

"Oh yes! The Pokédex!" Prof. Juniper said as she went over and grabbed 4 slim devices with a pokéball logo on it, each with a different color.

"The Pokédex is a very high-tech device originally developed by Prof. Oak of the Kanto region. It automatically records the pokémon you encounter at any time! So, I want you 4, well 3 now, to visit many places in Unova and meet all of the pokémon!" Prof. Juniper explained.

"So... it's like an electronic, portable dictionary on pokémon?" Bianca asked.

"Correct! I want each of you to take one, and Kenny, could you give one to Allison for me?"

"No problem, and I know the best one to pick too." Picking up the red and pink Pokédexes, I put the pink one away for Allison and opened the red one. When I looked up I saw that Cheren had grabbed the blue one and Bianca had the yellow one.

"Allow me to explain more, the Pokédex's pages update automatically whenever you meet a pokémon, and it's set up so that you obtain more information when you catch the pokémon, so be sure to catch lots of pokémon!"

"Wait a moment. So you're saying that it updates when you see it and it's _set_ up to input more data when the pokémon's caught?" I asked, "Doesn't that mean that someone already _inputted_ the data? If so then the data should already be there! So then why are we required to _fill_ it out?"

"I would like to know that too." Cheren agreed, sounding interested for once.

"Yeah, me too!"

"Good question! The reason is to encourage you guys to catch more pokémon! We already have the data, but we're sending new trainers out with a blank Pokédex to encourage them to catch more pokémon so we have more pokémon to study" Prof. Juniper explained, all in one breath, "So, any more question?"

"Ah, no, I believe that is all, thank you, Prof. Juniper," Cheren thanked, as did Bianca and I.

"Very well, now, off you go! To a new journey, away from home, make sure to tell your parents first alright?"

 **-Pokémon Black-**

Hey mom! Dad!" I yelled as I opened the door with the spare key I had. The inside was pretty dark, the only source of light was coming from a window by the dining table.

(Seems like they're not here,) Leafy announced, hopping off my head and heading upstairs.

"Yeah... hey! Where are you going?" I shouted, chasing Leafy up the stairs.

(To your room! I saw some interesting books from this morning that I'd like to bring!) Leafy shouted back, taking a right after the stairs, straight into my room.

"Alright, make it quick," I said, making my way downstairs to write a note to my parents.

 _Hey mom and dad,_

 _So I got a pokémon and Pokédex from the professor and I'm heading out, I think I'll get to Accumula Town by the time you guys get home, about 4:00 PM. So... that's all._

 _-Your now independent son, Ken_

 _P.S. I'll be taking $3,000._

Taking out $3,000, I set it down on the table, next to the note. Suddenly I heard a loud crash, followed up by a bang upstairs. Quickly, I followed the source of the sound back into my room, where I found Leafy under my bookshelf, with books all over the place.

"What... happened up here?"

(Eh, I jumped to get a book on the top shelf, but it toppled over on me.)

"You've got to be joking... look at the mess you made!" I signed.

(Would you stop mumbling to yourself and help me!)

"Alright, alright." After I helped Leafy, I cleaned up my room and headed out, with Leafy and his books in tow.

(Hey! Can you put these books in your bag? These are heavy.)

"But you're the one who chose those books!"

(It's not my fault!)

"Yes it is!"

(No it's not!)

"Jeez, arguing with your pokémon on our first day?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. McUptight himself."

"Where do you even come up with these names..."

"Who knows, who knows, anyways, where's Bianca and Alli?"

"Alli? You mean Allison, right?"

"What other Alli do you know?"

"Whatever, Allison went with Bianca after we can out," Cheren sighed, "Oh, here they come now."

* * *

 **AN: If you also read my Hetalia: Axis Powers fanfic, don't worry, I'm still continuing it, this idea was just at the back of my mind for so long that I just had to write it! This fanfic will probably be updated slower than my Hetalia fanfic due to the fact that I'm writing this as I play my Black version. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed chapter 1!**

 **Words: 2,065**


	2. Chapter 2: Route 1

**Chapter 2: Route 1**

"Is everyone ready?" Bianca asked with all our hand joined, "Let's take our first step on Route 1 together!"

"But I already explored Route 1, so there's no point in me being here, right?"

"Oh come on Alli, don't be like that!"

"Yea, don't be a Cheren."

"I heard that!"

"Of course you did, you're right next to me."

"That's-"

"Oh come on guys, Stop fighting!" Bianca pouted, stepping between Cheren and me, arms out to separate us, as did her oshawott with Leafy and tepig, "Haven't you two fought enough times already?"

"No."

"You be quiet Ken."

"Oh! I know," Bianca said, smiling and backing away, "You two can have a friendly pokémon battle!"

"That sounds fine." Cheren agreed, then he turned to me, "So, what do you say? Up for a battle?

"Bring it on!" I said, Leafy readying himself, "Leafy, Tackle!"

Running towards the tepig as fast as he could, Leafy hit Tepig square in the face, causing Tepig to grab his face in pain.

"Tepig, retaliate! Don't let them think they're going to win!" Getting up and shaking his head, Tepig charged forwards as Leafy sidestepped and tripped him, sending Tepig rolling into a tree, knocking some berries off in the process.

Leafy then smugly strolled over, grabbed a berry and began eating it, (Ha, you're going to have to do a lot better than that to land a hit on me.)

(You'll see! I'll destroy you!) Recovering from the roll, Tepig stomped and then charged again, this time Leafy jumped above him and did a roll, landing perfectly on his feet, taking another bite out of the berry.

(Grrr! You little-)

"Don't let him get to you Tepig! Stay calm!" Cheren shouted, successfully calming Tepig, a bit.

"Nice job, keep it up Leafy."

(I would thank you, if only you would stop calling me that,) Leafy said, waving his hand around.

"Dream on." With a shrug, Leafy raced towards Tepig again, this time though, Tepig struck back with his own tackle, sending both pokémon back towards their respective trainers and Leafy's berry rolling into a river.

By now Tepig was panting while Leafy looked fine, except for a few scratches here and there, (Tch, that berry was pretty tasty too, too bad.)

"Your pokémon is just as annoying as you are," Cheren growled, arms crossed.

"Why thank you," I smirked, "Alright Leafy, finish him off!" Sighing, Leafy ran towards the tepig once more, boredom in his eyes.

Suddenly, Tepig jumped aside and rammed into Leafy's side, sending him flying into a nearby patch of tall grass.

(Hah! Now who's laughing?) Tepig taunted, chest puffed out in pride.

(I still am!) With that Leafy leaped out of the tall grass and landed on Tepig, then he grabbed him with his little arms and kicked Tepig into the same patch of tall grass, (How do you feel about that, huh?)

...

...

...

"Um... Cheren, I think Tepig's fainted," Bianca said, breaking up the tense and awkward atmosphere. Walking over to the tall grass, Cheren began searching for Tepig.

"Oh yeah, did Ken give you your Pokédex yet?" Bianca asked Allison, who turned to me.

"Oh yeah! The Pokédex," I remembered, opening my bag I began searching for the Pokédex.

"Huh? I remember putting it in here!" I started panicking, dumping the contents of my bag out onto the path, desperately trying to find the Pokédex.

(Wait! Nooo! My books!) Leafy cried, picking up 'his' precious books.

"You never do change do you Ken?" Cheren sighed, holding an already recovered Tepig in his arms.

"It's right here, what are you freaking out about?"

"Huh? Where?" I looked and saw Allison holding a red Pokédex in her hands, "Wah? Allison! That's mine!"

Snatching it away from her hands and putting it into my pocket, I began searching for Allison's Pokédex again.

"Maybe you left it at Prof. Juniper's lab," Bianca said, "Oh look! There's Prof, Juniper right there!"

We all turned around and saw, Prof. Juniper running up to us, Minccino besides her.

"Kenny! You left this at my lab," Prof. Juniper sighed, holding up a pink Pokédex, "Come on Kenny, it's the first day, at least remember this!"

"T-that's mine?" Allison asked, jaws dropping at the pink Pokédex Prof. Juniper's holding up.

"Yup, like the color scheme? It was chosen by yours truly," I laughed, Leafy following as he finished putting the books back.

"You- you... argh!" She yelled, picking up a book and throwing it at me.

(Nooo! My book!) Leafy screamed, going after the book Allison threw at me, (Tell your crazy cousin to stop throwing my books!)

"I am _not_ crazy!" Suddenly another book was thrown, this time at Leafy, sending him face-first into the dirt road.

(One does not simply hit a snivy!) Leafy yelled, pulling his face out of the ground and launching himself at Allison, however, her pidove quickly let out a gust attack, sending Leafy rolling into a patch of grass.

(And one does not simply hit my trainer!) Pidove chirped as Allison patted her, smirking. This served to only aggravate Leafy even more but before he could attack Allison again, I got him back into his Pokéball.

"Oh! I have another idea!"

"Please Bianca, we really should get going..."

"It wouldn't hurt to listen to her for a bit Cheren," The professor said, turning around and heading back to Nuvema Town, "Good luck everyone!"

"That reminds me... did I bring my money?" I mumbled, checking my pockets, "... nope."

"Uh, guys, I'll be right back! I have to get something!" I said, running to my house.

"Something you forgot?" Allison taunted, hands on her hips.

"W-what! No! No, I didn't!"

"Sure you didn't!"

(Yeah, sure you didn't.)

"When did you get out?" I yelled, turning to my left, seeing Leafy running beside me.

(It was easy, actually.)

"That doesn't answer the question," I groaned, getting out my keys and unlocking the door, heading inside and grabbing the money on the table, "Alright, let's go!"

(You forgot to lock the door!) Sighing, I turned back around, locked the door and ran back towards Route 1.

"Forgetting things on the first day, eh?" Mrs. Anderson laughed as she tended to her crops.

(Yup!)

"Shut up Leafy! U-uh, no, I just, er..."

"I was just teasing you, good luck and hurry up, I saw your friends leave just now."

"They left!? Agh!" Quickly making my way over to Route 1, I saw that Mrs. Anderson was indeed right, they'd left, "You've got to be kidding me..."

(Ahahahahaha! This is hilarious!)

"Quiet you," I grumbled as I made my way to Accumula Town, occasionally looking around for some pokémon.

(Yippi! Sweet delicious Pecha Berry!)

"Did you hear that Leafy?"

(Sure did... It's coming from over there!) Quickly, Leafy sprinted to the right, attacking a patch of grass, or the lillipup behind it.

(Ack! Why you! You're not getting my Pecha Berry!) The lillipup growled as he leaped at Leafy, who tackled the lillipup back.

Backing up the lillipup tensed up as Leafy landed in front of me, ready to retaliate.

(A-a trainer? Uh-oh... er... look over there!) The lillipup yelled, pointing at something behind me. Looking behind me I saw nothing but the river Leafy's berry fell into earlier.

(Haha, nice try,) Leafy faked a laugh as he sprinted forward once again, (But you're not fooling me!)

(Ah! Strategic retreat!) The lillipup yelped, turning around and running away. Before the Lillipup could get very far though, Leafy rammed into his back, sending the lillipup rolling into a tree.

(Throw a pokéball!)

"Uh, ah, ya!" Fumbling with my bag I got out a pokéball and threw it at the lillipup, the ball opening on impact and sucking in the lillipup.

"One..."

(Two!)

"Three..."

 **DING**

"Yes! We caught a lillipup!" I cheered, picking the pokéball up and tossing it, releasing the lillipup.

(P-p-please don't hurt me!) The lillipup whimpered as he cowered in fear.

(Oh get up!)

"Be nice Leafy! Um... hey... I, well, er..."

(You're horrible at this.)

"Oh, like you're any better!"

(Yes I am,) Leafy crossed his arm as he looked at lillipup, (Alright man, get up!)

(I-I-I'm not very s-strong! O-or tasty!) The lillipup whimpered, covering his head even more.

"I think you made it worse Leafy," I sighed.

(What? You dare question me?)

"Yes," I mumbled, returning lillipup back into his Pokéball, "C'mon Leafy."

(Will you stop calling me that!)

"Hey! Ken, over here!" Looking over to the left I saw Bianca waving at me, with Cheren and Allison by her side. Sighing, I walked over to them and said, "Why did you guys leave me back there?"

"You were taking too long," Cheren answered.

"Don't mind Cheren, anyways, how many pokémon did you catch? Cheren and I both caught one and Allison said she didn't find the pokémon here interesting," Bianca said.

"Er, one."

"Oh, so we three tied huh? Mm..."

"Come on, let's go, I'd rather arrive at Accumula Town today," Cheren sighed.

"Yeah, I agree," Allison said.

"Fine, let's go together!" Bianca cheered, pumping her fist into the air.

"Actually, I'd prefer to go alone," I spoke up.

"Aw, come on Ken! This is probably the last time we'll be together!" Bianca pouted.

"Let him be, he's a natural loner." Allison shrugged, kicking a pebble in my direction.

"But-!"

"It'll be fine Bianca, I'll meet up with you guys at Accumula Town!"

"... fine... but you'd better be there today!"

"Yeah... see you," I said, as I headed in another direction towards Accumula Town.

(Why didn't you go with them?)

"So I could spend some time with Sam." Releasing the lillipup I caught earlier, I bent down and said, "Um... I won't hurt you?"

(Y-you won't?)

(Wait! You gave _him_ a normal name yet you gave _me_ a horrendous name!? How is that fair!?)

"Leafy is a good name, Leafy!"

(Yeah right!)

"Ugh." Looking back down at Sam, I saw that he was gone, "S-Sam? Leafy! Look at what you did!"

(What did I do this time!)

"You know well what you did! You scared Sam away!"

(It's not my fault he's such a coward!)

"You know what? You're going back into your pokéball!" I shouted as I took out Leafy's pokéball and pointed it at him.

(Oh no you don't!) He yelled as he slapped the ball out of my hands, sending it flying.

"Really?"

(Yes really!)

"... I should've picked Oshawott..."

(Don't give me that 'I should've picked so and so' crap!)

"Whatever," I growled as I went to find the pokéball Leafy had oh-so-kindly slapped away.

(A-are you looking for this?)

"Wha-?" I looked to my right and saw Sam holding a pokéball in his mouth, he then walked over and set it down by my feet, after that he proceeded to back away to a 'safe' distance.

Picking up the ball I flipped it to the other side, it was labeled 'Snivy'.

"Er, yes... thanks?"

(... o-kay.)

"So... er..."

(Let's go! Hurry up!)

"Would you wait? This was your fault in the first place!"

(How so?)

"Ugh... come on Sam, ignore him."

(... o-kay.)

"Oh, I know!" Opening up my bag I began searching, soon I pulled out a bag of pokémon food. Seeing Sam eagerly staring at the bag I ripped it a little and poured some of the contents out.

"Better?"

(Mhm!) Sam nodded, face stuffed with food.

(Hey! That's not fair!) Leafy shouted, running over and grabbing the bag.

"Hey! Leafy, let go and I'll give you some!" I held onto the bag, lifting it up along with Leafy.

(Never!)

"Jeez..." I sighed, putting the bag down and letting Leafy dig through it.

(I would've preferred something a bit more spicy you know,) Leafy said, swallowing a mouthful of food.

(No! Bitter food is better!) Sam said, jumping to his feet, as did Leafy.

(Oho? Getting rebellious now aren't we, I'll show you who's boss around here!) Leafy smirked, ready for battle.

(Grrr...)

"Leafy, cut it out," I said, setting down 2 napkins and pouring equal amounts of food on both of them, "Now eat your share, we have to get going soon, it's getting dark."

Both of them stopped their glaring contest and began digging in, stretching a little, I made myself comfortable on a log and fished out a bagel from my bag, eating it as watching the two having an eating contest, "Don't choke, you two..."

(Pffft! Like I'd ch-ack!) Leafy laughed, then started choking on the food.

"Ugh, what did I tell you!" I sighed, picking Leafy up and carrying him over to the river, where he began drinking violently, (Ahhh~! That felt great!)

"What am I going to do with you..." I mumbled under my breath as I followed Leafy back to where Sam was, who was finish with his food and wagging his tail happily, (I'm done! So, when are we going? Where are we going? Are we walking? Oh! Are we swimming there? If we're swimming then I can't swim, maybe-)

(Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down there!) Leafy interrupted, holding his hand out as he walked over to his share of the food, quickly he finished it and we headed off to Accumula Town

* * *

 **I actually had chapter 1 and 2 typed out already, it just took a while to reread it and revise it to the best of my abilities. Chapter 3 however, I do have to type out still. So I'll see, er, _you'll_ see me then!**

 **Words: 2,352**


	3. Chapter 3: Accumula Town and N

**Chapter 3: Accumula Town and N**

It was dark by the time we arrived at Accumula Town, Cheren and the group were already at the gates, waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" Cheren asked.

"Well, I trained a bit and I... um, gained my lillipup's trust?"

"And that took you 4 hours to do? Seriously Ken, it's 6 o'clock now!"

"Okay, okay, I might have gotten lost... a bit."

(More like a ton, I swore we saw the same rock 4 times in a row...)

"What did Snivy say?" Bianca asked, looking at Allison who said, "He said they saw the same rock 4 times."

"So you did get lost," Cheren sighed, "Route 1 was the shortest route, what are you going to do when you get to the longer routes?"

"Urm... I'll buy a map?"

"Wait, you didn't get a map?" Bianca asked, shocked.

"Was I?"

"Yes! It's a good thing I always have an extra map on me!" Bianca said, giving me one of her extra maps, "Here, you can keep it!"

"Oh, thanks." Putting the map into my pocket we went into town, searching for a decent restaurant.

After a while, we finally came across one that we could agree upon.

"Let's go to this one! It's decent, a 4 star!" Bianca said cheerfully pointing at a pretty nice looking restaurant.

"I don't think I want to eat pidove meat on my first day..." Allison mumbled, looking at the menu.

"Well you don't have to order that, there's plenty of other things to eat, and besides, they let our pokémon eat with us!" I said, already walking towards the restaurant, "Come on guys!"

 **-Pokémon Black-**

"Hm... what do you two want?" I asked, turning to Leafy and Sam, who were staring intently at the menu, "Um, guys?"

Sam pointed at a dish of cooked pidove wings while Leafy picked the fanciest looking meal out of them all.

"Are you trying to make me broke!?" I hissed at Leafy, "That costs well over $200! I only brought $3000!"

(Tch, fine...) Leafy huffed as he pointed at another dish, this time less fancy than the last one.

"Alright, $23 and S18, along with $25 makes $66... eh, that sounds alright..."

"Are you 4 new trainers?" An employee who just so happened to pass by asked.

"Yes we are," Cheren answered bluntly, fixing his glasses in the process.

"Ah, we have a program that lets new trainers eat for free at our restaurant for one week, all you have to do is defeat 3 of our employees in a row," The employee stated, "Would you 4 like to try?"

"Heck yes!" I immediately shouted, standing up then quickly sat down once I saw that everyone was looking at me.

(Free food!? This is a scam! I can smell it!) Leafy shouted, leaping onto the table and pointing at the employee.

"Oh, your pokémon seem excited!"

"Actually, he said that your program smells like a scam..." I said, ignoring the looks of disbelief some of the customers and employees gave me, especially the one with green hair tied in a ponytail.

(Because it does, my sense of smell is top notch I'll have you know!) Leafy bragged, crossing his arms and smirking.

(Yeah right it is! My sense of smell is the best!) Sam growled, leaping up and tackling Leafy onto the floor where they began rolling around, still at each other's throats.

"You two stop!" I hissed, grabbing the two by their nape and lifting them away from each other, then I turned to the employee, "Yes, we'd like to try."

Nodding dumbly the employee led the 4 of us to the back of the restaurant where there were already a few challengers. We were led to separate lines, mine conveniently just emptied out.

"Shall we start?" The employee asked, pokéball in hand.

"Yup," I said, motioning Sam to step up, the opponent then threw their pokéball, releasing a purrloin.

"Tackle!" Sam quickly took off, racing towards the purrloin who unfortunately didn't have time to react and got knocked back a few feet.

The purrloin quickly got back up and leaped at Sam, scratching at him furiously, "Sam! Tackle him into the ground!"

Shaking his head, Sam headbutted the purrloin into the ground, successfully crushing the purrloin and defeating it.

Moving onto the second employee, Sam quickly defeated her patrat and took care of the last employee's lillipup.

(Pffft! That was too easy!)

"You didn't even do anything..."

(I did! I graced the puppy with my awesomeness!)

(Like you have anything that's considered awesome, I'm more awesome than you'll ever be!)

(Oh? You wanna bet!?)

(Bring it on!) Sighing, I returned both of them back into their pokéballs before they started fighting, physically.

"Looks like you finished second," Cheren said, making his way towards me.

"Yes I did, Mr. Cherry."

"I'm going to beat you next time."

"You can try."

"Fighting again?" Turning around I saw Allison heading our way, "You two sure love fighting..."

"He started it," We both said, pointing to each other.

"What are you, 6?" Allison asked, hands on her hips, "Ken I can understand, but you too, Cheren?"

Cheren just looked away, embarrassed while I huffed and looked at Bianca battling her last trainer.

Oshawott fired one last shot of Water Gun at the patrat, defeating it, and then they made their way over to us.

"Phew! That was tough!"

"Alright, now that everyone won, let's head back to the restaurant!" I said.

(Come on! Let's go, let's go!) Allison's pidove shouted, flapping her wings angrily.

"Okay, okay! Calm down Pidove!" Allison shouted back, running towards the door, Pidove right behind her.

When we arrived back at our table, we started ordering as many things as we could fit inside our stomach.

(More!)

(If you eat any more, you're gonna become too fat to fly,) Leafy said, looking up at Pidove, who finished her 7th plate already.

(Quiet, reptile.)

(What did you call me!?)

(You're deaf.)

(Tch!)

(Oooh, someone just lost!)

(Shut it, puppy!)

(Who are you calling a puppy!?)

"Would you two calm down!?" I hissed, grabbing both of them by their scruff.

(He started it!) They both said, pointing to each other.

"Like trainer, like pokémon." Allison sighed, putting another plate in front of Pidove.

"You're overfeeding Pidove, she's gonna become too fat to fly," I said, looking at Pidove scarf down the pidove wings, the cannibal!

(Exactly!) Leafy shouted, agreeing with me for once.

"Since when did Leafy start caring for Pidove's welfare?" Allison asked.

(Since it would look bad if people and pokémon were to see me traveling with a plump pidove.) Snivy stated.

"Of course." I sighed.

(I mean, I already look bad enough traveling with a puppy and an idiot trainer.)

(I am not a puppy!) At this Leafy leaped out of my grip and reached into my pocket and pulled out my Pokédex.

He then hit pulled up Lillipup's data and pressed play.

 **"Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. It faces strong opponents with great courage. But, when at a disadvantage in a fight, this intelligent Pokémon flees."**

(The Pokédex agrees with me,) Leafy said smugly.

(But the Pokédex says that I'm courageous and intelligent!)

(That's just the Pokédex being stupid.)

 **"Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. It is very dumb and overconfident. If it annoys you, be sure to put it out of the sunlight to make its movement more sluggish, that'll be a sight to see."**

(Ahahahahaha!) Sam rolled over, clutching his stomach, (Good job Pokédex!)

 **"My pleasure."**

(Why you!) Leafy growled, but before he could slam the poor Pokédex on the seat, I grabbed it out of his hands.

(Wait! Wait! Do Pidove, Pokédex!) Sam said between laughs.

 **"Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon. Each follows its Trainer's orders as best it can, but they sometimes fail to understand complicated commands."**

(Hey! That thing just called me stupid!) Pidove shouted, trying, and failing to fly over to the Pokédex, (You stupid, ungrateful, idiotic dex!)

 **"Hey, blame the researchers, not me. I'm just saying the information they input into me."**

"Sirs and madams, please quiet down, the other customers..." An employee plead.

"Sorry," I answered, giving my two pokémon a glare, they both sat down quietly.

After we finished eating, it was 9 o'clock so we decided to turn in for the night at the Pokémon Center. The next day came faster than I'd imagined, that or I only got 6 hours of sleep.

"Ngh... Cheren, it's 4 in the goddamn morning!" I mumbled, turning around, "The hell do you want?"

"There's something going on outside."

"Then go check it out yourself..."

"Ken's not a morning person," Allison said.

"It's 4 in the goddamn morning!" I shouted back, "4! The sun's not even up!"

"Well, you're up so let's go," Cheren said, making his way to the door.

"Ugh." I grumbled, but begrudgingly got up, "Wait, how did you two get in?"

"Cheren let us in!" Bianca answered.

"Cheren!"

"Deal with it."

"Jeez! Fighting already?" Allison sighed in disbelief.

"None of your business!" After I got dressed, I made my way downstairs, almost falling down the stairs twice, "Why?"

"Outside," Cheren said, pointing to a group of people huddled around some weird looking flags.

Walking outside, I said in disbelief, "This, is what you woke me up at 4 in the morning for!?"

"Just listen." Cheren sighed.

Grumbling to myself, I walked towards the crowd and made my way to the front, where I saw several very, _very_ badly dressed individuals and an even more badly dressed old man.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about pokémon liberation." The old man, Ghetsis, began, "I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?"

"T- that..." A young businessman stuttered.

"What?" An old woman grumbled.

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?" The man continued, a smirk decorating his face when he heard the frightful murmurs of the crowd.

"B- but..." This time, a young boy, who couldn't be older than 7, stammered out, shocked.

"Pidove, my dear! I- is this what you really think about me?" Another woman, this one was rather plump and had makeup all over her, I looked away when she leaned in to give her pidove an apology kiss.

'This is stupid...' I thought.

(The heck is this man blabbering about?) Leafy yawned from my shoulder, woken up by the chattering.

(Something about... us.) Sam answered, deep in thought, that was a first.

Yawning, I put my hands behind my head and listened on in boredom, I saw that green haired guy from yesterday staring at me, then shaking his head.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, pokémon are different from humans," He said, starting his speech once more, "They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called pokémon?"

"L-liberate them?" An old man said, backing away.

"That can't be!" A woman, probably his wife, plead, holding onto her husband's hand.

"Really Cheren? This is what you brought me out here for!?" I hissed.

(This is boring, I wanna sleep.) Leafy groaned as crawled onto my head and snuggled into my hair, then he quickly jumped down, (My Arceus! Why is your hair so... so... spikey!?)

"Leafy, shut up, it's 4..." I groaned.

(Oooh, if snakey isn't up there can I go up there?) Sam asked.

"No, Your paws' all dirty."

(Aw...)

"That's right! We must liberate the pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." The man finished as his underlings began folding up the flags and picking up their things. Seeing this, most of the townsfolk left the clearing, murmuring amongst each other.

"Finally! Now I can go back to sleeping!"

(Yay...)

(But I wanna eat...)

(Quiet, puppy, the prince demands rest.)

(Even if you were a prince, you'd make a horrible one.)

(What did you say!?) Leafy growled and leaped at Sam, causing both to land on the ground in front of me, wrestling each other.

"We meet again," Someone said, looking up I saw that it was the green haired man from earlier.

"Have we met before?" I asked lazily.

"Yes, I saw you last night, in the restaurant." He answered, smiling.

(What a stalker!) Leafy shouted, pointing at the man, who looked at Leafy in surprise.

"Leafy, please shut up..."

(Hah! You just got told!) Sam laughed, causing the two to get into yet another battle.

"You know, Snivy slightly resembles Cheren and Lillipup resembles you," Allison said from behind me.

"In what way, shape, or form?" I asked, confused.

(I do not resemble that idiotic man with glasses!) Leafy shouted, stopping from his fight momentarily, before going back in.

"Leafy just called you an idiot man with glasses," I said, turning to Cheren, which caused his eyes to twitch and Bianca to giggle.

"Y- you... can understand them?" The green haired man asked, pointing to my pokémon.

"They have a name, this is Leafy and this is Sam," I said, introducing the two, "As for your question, yes."

(Hm... you look like a stalker, what a creep,) Leafy said bluntly, causing the man to awkwardly laugh.

(Hallo! Are you friends with my trainer?) Sam asked, tilting his head.

"No Sam, this man is just my stalker, we should get rid of him," I said jokingly. The green haired man looked at me questioningly while Sam growled at him, "Just kidding Sam, calm down."

(But you just-)

"I was joking."

"Ah, I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is N, this is Purrloin," He said, point to his purrloin besides him.

(Horray, the puppy and kitty couple reunite, roll credits!) Leafy said, stretching.

(Excuse me, but I'm a guy!) Purrloin growled.

(You're excused!) Leafy smiled, waving his hand at the purrloin.

(Hmph!) The purrloin huffed.

"Interesting..." I mumbled, pulling out my Pokédex.

 **"Purrloin, the Devious Pokémon. They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect. And speaking of stealing, you'd better check your pockets."**

Quickly, I put my hands into my pockets and stopped when I couldn't find my money, "Okay, very funny Purrloin, now gimme my money back."

At this, Purrloin gave me a cute look, me, being tired, was not affected.

(Hmph! Fine, I'll give it back to you if you can beat me!) Purrloin purred.

"That Pokédex... so... You're going to confine many, many pokémon in pokéballs for that, then? I'm a trainer, too, but I can't help wondering... are pokémon really happy that way?" The man, N, said, scowling at my Pokédex, "And just when I thought that I had met some people that could help me in my cause..."

(Is this man bi-polar or something? I mean, he was just giddily happy a second ago, now he's being an ass.) Leafy asked, looking at N in disinterest, causing said man to flinch at the harshness.

"You know what? Let's have a battle, I want my money back," I said, backing up, "You're up Leafy."

(Time for some kitty-pounding!) Leafy grinned, stepping up.

(I'd like to see you try!) Purrloin growled, stepping up as well with N behind him.

(I don't try, I do.) And with that, Leafy sprinted forward and landed a Tackle attack on Purrloin.

"Growl! Then Scratch!" Skidding to a halt, Purrloin let out a loud growl, causing Leafy to hold his non-existent ears, and then he jumped onto Leafy, bringing out his claws and scratching away.

(Augh! Disgusting!) Leafy cried, swatting the Purrloin away.

"Leafy! Vine Whip!" Growling, Leafy brought out his own weapons, his vines, and struck Purrloin 3 times, sending him back towards N.

"P-Purrloin! I know you can do it! Scratch!" Getting up again, Purrloin ran at Leafy again, who just scowled and dodged, shouting, (Just go down already!)

(Never!) The purrloin hissed, turning around and headbutting Leafy, who used his vines to hold onto Purrlion.

Using his momentum from being hit, Leafy swung Purrloin around and threw him towards a bench, causing the couple sitting on the bench next to it to fall off their bench in shock.

"Purrloin!" Running over to the cat, N scooped him up and turned back to me, "As long as pokémon are confined in pokéballs... they will never become perfect beings. I will change the world for pokémon, because they're my friends."

Saying that, he ran off, Purrloin in hand.

"What a weirdo..." Allison said.

"Allison! That's not nice!" Bianca gasped, looking at Allison.

"He was kind of weird..." Cheren agreed, hand on his chin.

"Not you too, Cheren!"

(Hah! Taught him!)

(I wonder if the purrloin is okay...)

(What, were you entranced by _her_ beauty?)

(W-what!? No!)

"Ah, that was annoying..." I sighed, looking at my X-Transceiver, "Good, it's only 4:47, well, time for a nap!"

Ignoring the annoyed faces Cheren and Allison were giving me, I made my way towards the Pokémon Center. Suddenly I stopped right before going in.

"Wait! My money! N, you bastard! Give me my money back!"

* * *

 **Chapter 3~**

 **Augh, school's starting again soon... I dun wanna go bak 2 skool...**

 **The Pokédex, I got the idea of a sassy Pokédex from Ash's Pokédex, Dexter from the first episode. Yes, I watch- _watched_ the anime. Also, this is my longest chapter thus far!**

 **Words: 3,098**


	4. Chapter 4: A Call and the First Gym

**Chapter 4: A Call and The First Gym**

"See you guys later!" Bianca shouted, waving her hand as she disappeared into the tall grasses of Route 2.

Cheren left right after I had crashed onto the Pokémon Center's sofa and Allison had left a while before Bianca did.

(What now?) Leafy asked from the comfort of my head.

"Now we continue-"

 **RING RING RING**

"Ah."

 **CLICK**

"Hello, mom."

"Hi! So, mind telling your father and me your starter pokémon?" My mom said, waving with my dad in the background.

"Um... I picked-" Before I could answer, Sam hand leaped up onto my shoulder and started shouting, (Oooh! Who is it? Who is it?)

"Aw~! A lillipup! He's so cute!" My mom cooed, "Oh, what did it say?"

"He said, 'who is it?'," I said, translating for her.

"Hi Lillipup, I'm Kenny's mother!"

(Oh! Hi mum! Do you mind if I call you that?) Sam yapped.

"He asked if he could call you mum."

"Of course you can! Oh, if you ever decide to visit, make sure to bring him!"

"Mom, by the time I visit, he'll probably be a Herdier or even a Stoutland..."

"Aw, that's too bad... oh! In that case, we'll visit you tomorrow, just tell us where you're headed towards!" My mom said.

"We can't do that, both you and I have work tomorrow," The gruff voice of my dad said, he was never a socializing person.

"Oh come on! What's taking a day off or two gonna do?" My mom argued, turning away from the screen.

"A lot."

"You're such a kill-joy!"

"Hn."

"Sorry! Mommy can't visit you tomorrow, I have work," She said, turning back to us.

'Thank Arceus!' I cried happily in my head.

(Aw...) Sam pouted.

"Don't worry little buddy, we'll try to visit as soon as possible!" At this Sam lit up again, looking happily at the screen.

"Oh yeah! Panpour! Tranquil! Sawk! Come over, Kenny called!"

"You were the one who called, mom..."

(Oh my god~! It's Kenny! You've grown so much!) Panpour squelled, still holding a ladle in on hand.

"I haven't even been gone for a week yet..."

(So! Did you catch a pidove yet?) Tranquil asked.

"Ah, no, I haven't encountered any pidove."

(Hm, that's too bad... I never liked your cousin's pidove, she's a bit too... eccentric I guess...)

"That I can attest to..."

(You been training?) This time Sawk asked.

"Yes, I have..."

(I'm stronger than I'd be by myself!) Sam yipped happily jumping up and down, accidentally hitting Leafy's tail.

(Why you! I was putting up with your constant, annoying yapping and now you had to hit my tail!?)

(Shut up girly!)

(I am _not_ girly!) And with that, the two began brawling again.

"Kenny... you picked... a snivy?" My mom asked in disbelief.

"Urm... yeah..."

"How could you!" My mom cried.

(What do you mean, 'how could you?'!?) Leafy yelled, grabbing my X-Transceiver and shaking it.

"Oshawott is much cuter!" My mom finished, acting like Leafy hadn't just yelled at her.

(That's cause he's a coward!) Leafy yelled again.

"Even tepig would be okay!"

(Damn you, you bastard!) Leafy swore.

"That Snivy of yours if very foul-mouthed," The gruff voice of my father said.

"Ah, yes he is..."

"Wait, you mean he was swearing at me the whole time?" My mom asked, shocked.

"Pretty much," My dad and I said at the exact same time.

"What? You're a very naughty pokémon!" My mom scolded Leafy, who just clicked his tongue and said, (I don't give a shit!)

"What did he say?"

"He... said 'I don't give a shit'," I heard gasping from my mom, then, "Kenny, you should discipline your pokémon more!"

"Okay, mom... I... kinda have to get to Striaton City by nightfall or else Cheren and Allison are gonna be at my throat."

"M'kay! See you later!" My mom said, waving goodbye, "Oh, and make sure to call whenever we're not at work and-"

"Okay mom, okay!"

"Okay then, bye!"

 **CLICK**

(That woman! I'm going to kill her!) Leafy yelled, punching a tree, which caused several sewaddle to fall down and attack him. He was saved by none other than Sam.

"Let's go, before Cheren and Allison have my throat..."

(You seem tired,) Sam said, using Tackle on a purrloin that got a little too close.

"That damn N, next time I see him I'm gonna rob him of his money..."

(Someone's angry~) Leafy taunted.

"Weren't you also angry?"

(That's different!)

"Oh yeah? How so?"

(Because-)

"Seriously, I go away for one hour and this is what happens?"

"Oh hey, Alli!" I greeted, going up to Allison who just appeared from behind a tree, "Why're you here?"

"To check up on you three-"

"Aw, so you do care~!"

"-to make sure you don't kill yourselves prematurely."

"Oh."

(Lol.)

"That includes you, Leafy!"

(Oi! Don't call me that!) Then, Leafy and Allison got into a heated staring contest, that scared away all the potential money machines-I mean trainers.

"Can we please get going!" I shouted, snapping the two out of their staring contest, "I want to get to Striaton before sundown!"

 **-Pokémon Black-**

We certainly got to Striaton before sundown, although not necessarily nicely.

"I'm going to go shower," Allison said, dragging her feet to the PokéCenter.

"... let's go, guys, I wanna buy some items at the Mart!" I said, beginning my short trek to the PokéMart.

It turns out that the Mart was out of stocks.

"Nothing is ever in my favor, is it?"

"Hey, Keeen!"

"Bianca?"

"Yup!" She said, panting, "You're fast! Anyways, I want to see how much I've improved! Let's have a battle!"

"Sure, Sam, you're up again!"

(Time for battle!)

"Go, Lillipup!" Bianca said, pulling a pokéball out of her purse/bag and throwing it.

(Who is it this time?) The lillipup yawned, (Ugh, another weakling~! Hmph!)

"Oh, I've always wondered what Lillipup was saying! Ken, can you tell me?" Bianca asked, giving me a puppy-face.

(What are you trying to suggest, my dear trainer? That a human can understand pokémon? Preposterous!) The Lillipup said, head raised.

(Hey! My trainer definitely can and he's also a great trainer!) Sam defended.

(Eeehhh...) Leafy said, making a face and turning the other way.

"Thanks a lot, Leafy..." I said, rolling my eyes, "Your lillipup first said, 'who is it this time?' and then, 'ugh, another weakling.' after that, she said, 'what are you suggesting? A human understanding pokémon? Preposterous.'."

"Oooh! Thanks a lot! And Lillipup, Kenny really can understand pokémon! I don't know how though..."

"Neither do I, you'd have to ask my dad."

(What!? Begone you fiend!) The Lillipup barked at me.

"Bianca, can we just battle?"

"No problem, Lillipup! Tackle!"

"Sam, dodge, then Bite!" Lillipup sighed, then ran at Sam, who jumped over her and tackled her from behind, sending her rolling.

"Sam, I said Bite..."

(I can't bite someone's behind, that's gross!)

"Ah! Lillipup! Tackle again!" Getting up, Lillipup growled before pouncing onto Sam, who rolled onto his back and the two started scratching at each other.

"This has got to be the most embarrassing battle ever..."

"I... um, Lillipup! Leer!" At this, the Lillipup scoffed and tackled Sam, causing him to do a backward head roll.

"Sam! Bite! And listen to me this time!" Barring his fangs, Sam bit the Lillipup's back and shook her violently.

"S-Sam! Down! Down! Put her down!"

(Oosw, orri,) Sam said, dropping the Lillipup, who slumped to the ground, foam coming from her mouth.

"Ah... Lillipup! R-return!" A second later, Lillipup was back inside her Pokéball.

"Ah... sorry about your Lillipup Bianca..."

"I- it's fine, she'll be alright once we get to the PokéCenter," Bianca said, pulling out another pokéball, "Go, Oshawott!"

(Let's go! I shall avenge my fallen teammate, even if she was really annoying! And mean! And unintelligent! And weird!)

"Alrighty then... Leafy."

(I'm ready for some ass-whooping!)

(Bring it on, snakey!)

"Oshawott, Tackle!"

"Leafy, block with your Vine Whip, then strike back!"

Oshawott readied himself, then sprinted forward, only to be knocked back by Leafy's Vine Whip, which continued it's assault, leaving Oshawott covered in bruises and looked ready to faint.

"O- Oshawott! Water Gun! Then Tackle!" Oshawott nodded, then blasted a torrent of water at Leafy, who was unprepared for such a strong attack and was swept back a meter or two, then got hit by Oshawott's Tackle attack.

"Crap, Oshawott's Torrent ability was activated," I mumbled to myself, "Leafy! Avoid Oshawott's water attacks!"

Oshawott breathed in, then let out another Water Gun, which Leafy fortunately dodged.

"Leafy! Vine Whip!"

"Keep up the Water Gun!" Leafy sent his vines towards Oshawott, only for them to get knocked back by two strong Water Guns.

"Leafy! Get closer!"

"Don't let him!" Running at Oshawott, Leafy dodged the Water Gun that was headed towards him, only to get hit by another Water Gun, sending him flying into a bush.

"Leafy!"

(I'm fine!) Leafy shouted, swatting away a stick that was on his head.

"Oshawott! Water Gun!"

"Leafy! Block it!"

Oshawott sent yet another Water Gun at Leafy, who was able to block it this time, and Leafy then slammed his vines down onto Oshawott, ending the battle.

"W- wow! You're Pokémon are really strong!" Bianca said once she had returned her oshawott.

"Well, your oshawott did almost knock out Leafy, so you're pretty strong too!"

(What!? I was not almost defeated by a sea otter of all things!)

"He said that I'm right, it was his Overgrow ability that saved him in the end."

"Oh, I see! Well, I'm going to the PokéCenter, I'll see you!" Bianca said, running towards the Pokémon Center, waving back.

(You lied.)

"She needs encouragement, and besides, you really would've fainted had it not been for your ability!"

(Oh shut up!)

"Now, I believe that we should head towards the Pokémon Center to get you two healed up!" I said, ignoring Leafy's latest 'comeback'.

 **-Pokémon Black-**

Once I arrived at the PokéCenter, Bianca's pokémon were already healed and Bianca herself was talking to Allison. After I gave my pokémon to Nurse Joy, I made my way over to them.

"Where's Cheren?"

"Are you asking where he is just so you can go bother him?" Allison deadpanned.

"Yes-I mean no."

"I heard that."

"Heard what?"

"Ugh, you're unbelievable, Cheren's in the Trainer School."

"Kay, thanks," I said, heading to the counter to pick up my Pokémon and then I headed towards the Trainer School.

"Um... this is the Trainer School right?" I asked, quietly opening the door.

"Yes, it is! Are you a new student?" A teacher said.

"Um, no, I'm a trainer, I'm looking-"

"A trainer!? Please come this way!" The teacher said, dragging me toward one of the classrooms, "Class! This young man will be joining us today!"

"Yaaay!" The class cheered.

"Mister, are you a trainer?" One student asked.

"Can you show us your pokémon?" Another asked.

"Calm down class, um..."

"Ken."

"Oh, class, Mister Ken here is a trainer." The teacher introduced me, she then turned to me, "Would you mind showing my class your pokémon?"

"Oh, um, sure," I said, letting Leafy and Sam out.

(Augh! I shall not lower myself to entertaining _children_!) Leafy spat out, quickly climbing onto my head.

Sam, however, fitted right in.

"Wow, he's so fluffy!"

"Cutie!"

(B-but I'm a guy...)

"Hey mister, what's his name?"

"His name is Sam," I told the girl.

"Hi, Sam!"

"I was wondering what all this noise was." I turned to the doorway and leaning on it was none other than Cheren himself.

"Why hello, Mr. I-like-to-disppear," I greeted.

"Why are you here?"

"Looking for you."

"Perfect."

"Eh?"

"I challenge you to a battle," Cheren said, "If I can defeat you, then I am ready for the Striaton Gym!"

"A battle!" A girl perked up.

"Can we watch?" Another asked, practically begging her teacher.

"I wanna, I wanna!" More of them started chanting.

(And this is why I utterly hate children...) Leafy groaned, covering his ears.

The teacher turned to both of us, "Would you two mind if the students watched your battle? It would be a good learning experience for them!"

"I don't mind," Cheren replied.

"Why not?" I said.

The teacher thanked us, then led all of us to an empty field, Cheren and I walked to opposite ends of the field while the class sat on the bleachers in anticipation.

"Tepig, you're up!" Cheren shouted, releasing Tepig.

(You're gonna pay for last time!) Tepig snorted, stomping his feet.

"We'll see about that, Sam!"

(This is my first time battling with an audience!) Sam yapped.

"Sam! Leer, then Tackle!"

Sam looked at Tepig intimidatingly, then sprinted towards him, hitting Tepig dead on.

"Tepig! Ember attack!" Tepig got up, then shot a flaming fireball at Sam, who wasn't prepared and got sent flying with his face burnt.

"Sam! Are you alright!?" I asked, turning around.

(I- I'm fine!) Sam barked back, standing back up and looking at Tepig.

"Tepig! Finish him off with another Ember attack!"

"Sam, dodge, then Bite!"

Tepig growled, then shot another fireball at Sam, who was able to dodge this time. Running towards Tepig, Sam was able to bite Tepig's nose, causing Tepig to squeal in pain.

"Tepig! Shake him off!" Swinging his head from side to side, Tepig was finally able to break free of Sam's grip after the third swing.

"Sam, Tackle!" Landing upright, Sam rammed into Tepig, sending him to Cheren's feet, fainted.

"Merry early Christmas!" I said.

"You're annoying," Cheren said, returning Tepig as I returned Sam. He then sent out a purrloin while Leafy jumped down from my head.

"That was a bad idea Cheren, purrloin are my sworn enemy!" I shouted, pointing at the purrloin at Cheren's feet, who gave me a cute look.

"Why? Oh, that. Whatever, Purrloin, Assist!" Clapping his hands, Purrloin sent a fireball at Leafy, who dodged.

"Ember!? But purrloin can't learn Ember!" I shouted.

"Assist allows for the user to use any moves that its allies can use!" The teacher explained.

"This is going to be a pain..." I grumbled, "Leafy! Tackle!"

Glaring at Purrloin, Leafy sprinted towards it, landing a direct hit on Purrloin.

"Now Vine Whip!"

"Assist!"

Vines shot out of Leafy and headed towards Purrloin, who used Tepig's Tackle attack this time and got caught in the vines.

"Purrloin! Break out with Scratch!"

"Slam him on the ground!"

Claws enlarging, Purrloin slashed away the vines holding him, only to get slammed to the ground by another vine.

"Return, Purrloin," Cheren said, returning his purrloin, "Looks like I still have to train some more."

"Right, I'm thinking of challenging the Gym tomorrow, what about you?" I asked, Leafy on my head once again.

"I'll spend the day training, then challenge the Gym the next day."

After we said goodbye to the class, we headed back towards the Pokémon Center to get our pokémon healed and to rent out a room for the night.

 **-Pokémon Black-**

"Ah~!" I yawned, stretching. I was on Route 2, training for the Gym battle with one of the Striaton brothers this evening.

"Leafy! Faster, you need to be able to dodge the attacks!" I shouted, cupping my hands in front of my mouth, "And Sam! Harder, you need to be able to effectively damage your opponents!"

(You do some training too, you ungrateful bastard!) Leafy shouted back, causing him to be hit by Sam's Bite attack, (Ow! Really!?)

(You're supposed to look at your opponent while battling!) Sam barked, tackling Leafy.

(You asshole!) Leafy screamed, unleashing his full fury upon poor, poor Sam.

"Ah... we still have a long ways to go..." I sighed.

"Then why not train with me?" I whipped my head around, just in time to see a random trainer let out his pidove, "Care for a battle?"

I smirked, battling trainers always gave more experience than battling each other, or with wild pokemon, "Leafy! Let's go!"

(Alright, alright!) Leafy shouted back, leaping in front of me.

"Pidove! Gust attack, full power!" The pidove nodded as she flew up high into the sky, then dived down and sent an enormous gust at Leafy, sending him flying into a tree.

"Leafy! Tch! Tackle, then Wrap!" Jumping out from the tree, Leafy used his vines to propel himself toward the pidove, knocking her down.

Once Leafy landed, he then sprinted toward the still recovering pidove and wrapped his body around her, constricting.

"Pidove! Try and break free!" The trainer shouted desperately, but to no avail as Leafy uncoiled himself and left a fainted pidove on the ground.

Returning his Pokémon, the trainer went up to me, "Haha! That was a nice battle! Oh, the time! My battle with the Striaton Gym is in 10 minutes!"

"Well, good luck then!" I said, waving to the trainer as he retreated back to the city.

"Kenny! Kenny!"

"Huh? B- Bianca!? What are you doing here!?" I asked.

"T-the Gym!" Bianca panted out, shoving a paper in my face.

Taking it, I read aloud the contents of the paper, my face growing paler every second.

 _Welcome, trainers who wish to challenge the Striaton Trio! Please read the bottom before barging in~!_

 _We would sincerely appreciate it if you scheduled your gym battle with us beforehand! Just talk to the lady in the front of the gym and she'll schedule your gym battle. Just notify her before 24 hours of your intended time of battle! We do not accept battle requests in-person or last-minute requests!_

 _Thank you~!_

"Th-this..." I stammered out, "NOOO!"

(Well...) Leafy sighed, (This is... unfortunate...)

(Aw...) Sam pouted.

"I have to challenge them tomorrow... don't I?"

"Well... you can go check if they have any open spots..." Bianca suggested.

"Alright! I'll go right away!" I shouted, immediately running toward the Striaton Gym.

Once I reached the door, I slammed it open and shouted, "I request a gym battle please!"

All I got was the attention of many, _many_ pissed off customers.

"Um... s- sorry..." I apologized.

"You do know that we don't accept last minute requests, right?" A gym leader, I recognized as Chili sighed, looking at me as if I was crazy.

"I-I'm sorry but I completely forgot!" I apologized again, "D-do you guys have any free spots open?"

"Look, kid, I like your enthusiasm but we can't just let you challenge us unannounced!" Chili lectured.

"I-I know but..."

"Look, as much as I'd love to let you challenge us, what do you think the other trainers we turned away would feel if we suddenly allowed some random trainer to just challenge us last minute?"

"Now, now Chili," Another member of the gym said, coming up behind Chili, "I think this kid has a lot of potential!"

"And why exactly do you say that?" Chili grumbled, turning around to face his brother, Cilan.

"Hahaha! I think you'll understand if you battle him!" Cilan answered, "After all, I saw him battling at the trainer school last night and the battle was one of the best I've seen in ages!"

"Hm... alright, fine! Just this once, okay!?" Chili sighed, turning to me, "Seeing as Cilan said that I, specifically, should battle you, you chose snivy, did you not?"

"Um... yes" I answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright then, let's get started, follow me," Chili said, avoiding the question and walking toward the back of the restaurant.

Following him, I soon found myself in front of an enormous battlefield with overlooking balconies, each with a fancy spectating seat, some of them were filled.

"Ahem, challenger, your name?" The referee asked.

"M-me? M-my name is Kenny, Ken for short," I answered, walking to my part of the field.

"Very well," The referee nodded, after saying the rules and guidelines of a gym battle, he then raised both flags and shouted, "May both trainers release their first Pokémon!"

"Alright, let's go, Lillipup!" Chili shouted, throwing a pokéball into the air, an eager-looking lillipup jumping out.

"Hm, Leafy, you're up!" I said, throwing Leafy's ball.

(Alright! This'll be a piece of cake!) Leafy grinned.

(Hmph! How naïve of you!) The lillipup grunted, pawing the ground.

"Battle... START!" The referee shouted, lowering both flags down.

"Leafy! Growth!" I shouted, calling Leafy to use his newly learned move.

Spreading his body out, Leafy began absorbing the sunlight that poured in through the windows at the ceiling.

Lillipup, however, was not idle either, while Leafy managed to pull off 1 Growth, the opposing lillipup managed to pull off 2 Work Ups.

"Lillipup! Tackle!" Chili ordered, causing the Lillipup to speed off, luckily, Work Up didn't seem to increase the user's speed as Leafy was able to easily dodge the incoming attack.

"Tch, Leafy! We're going to have to make due with only 1 Growth, now hit it with a Vine Whip!"

Nodding, Leafy extended both whips as he brought then down upon Lillipup, causing a large amount of dust to be lifted, covering the arena.

"Leafy!?" I cried, shielding my eyes and coughing, however, suddenly something flew past me, slamming into the wall behind.

Looking back I saw that it was Leafy, luckily he was still able to stand up.

(Tch! That was just a lucky hit...) Leafy panted, having taken a considerate amount of damage.

"Hmph, hey Cilan, you sure that this kid's that good?" Chili snorted, looking up at his 2 brothers, Cilan and Cress.

"Of course, you just need to be patient!" Cilan smiled.

"Brother, you know Chili is not the type to be patient," Cress sighed, shaking his head.

"Hm?" Turning away from the trio, I noticed something emitting from Leafy, it was a faint, green light.

'Aha! My savior has come!' I thought as I turned back to the battlefield to see Chili's lillipup barking at his trainer.

(Come on! We have a battle to finish!) Lillipup barked.

"Ah, like trainer, like pokémon..." I sighed, motioning Leafy, "Vine Whip!"

Suddenly, Leafy sprang forward, much faster than before and managed to whip Lillipup 4 times before sending him flying into the wall.

"Lillipup! Tch! Dirty player!" Chili raged, stomping his feet.

"It was your fault for looking away from the battle," Cilan sighed.

"Lillipup!" Chili shouted into the still settling dust that was picked up from the Lillipup's impact.

There was no answer, once the dust settled, a fainted lillipup could clearly be seen inside the wall, heavily bruised.

"A-ah... whoops, I-I'm sorry for-" I started.

"No apologies! This is a battle, is it not!?" Chili shouted again, returning Lillipup.

"Chili's lillipup is unable to continue battling! The victor is Ken's snivy!" The referee announced, causing a deafening applause to start up as everyone watching stood up.

After the applause had calmed down somewhat, he turned to me, "Challenger, would you like to switch your pokémon?"

'Hm... if I keep Leafy in then that would mean that I'd be able to manage 1 more hit, then I'd have to switch to Sam, and hopefully, Sam can handle it... But if I switched then Sam could probably handle the pansear, if not then Leafy can just finish him off...'

"Your answer?" The referee's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "U-uh, y-yeah! Come back Leafy!"

With a huff, Leafy slowly made his way back to me, considerate enough to not jump onto my head this time, instead, plopping himself down at the corner of the arena.

"Alright, you're up Sam!" I shouted, releasing Sam from his ball.

"Pansear! Incinerate them!" Chili roared, throwing the Pokéball with so much force it almost collided with the glass ceiling, _almost_.

(WHOOO!) The pansear let out a battle cry, pumping himself up.

"Battle... START!" The referee announced, immediately causing the pansear to begin his Work Up.

"Don't let him Sam! Bite!"

However, it was too late as the Pansear finished right before Sam could land his blow, and let out a pillar of fire, sending Sam flying to the ceiling, scorched, as was the Oran Berry I gave to Sam earlier.

"Damn... alright Sam! Lower his defense with Leer!" I shouted as Sam slowly stood up again, this time looking serious as he glared at the opposing pansear.

"Pansear, Incinerate once more!" Chili called out, his pansear beginning to summon the pillars of fire.

"Sam! Move in close to him, but run in a zig-zag pattern!" I commanded, Sam taking off as the Incinerate blasted from the ground mear seconds after he left.

Running toward the pansear at full speed and in a zig-zagging pattern, Sam was able to throw off pansear's aiming, causing it to miss every one of the Incinerates.

"ARRRGHHH!" Chili screamed with frustration, scratching his hair like crazy, "Pansear! Incinerate, Incinerate, Incinerate!"

(H-hold up Chili!) Pansear sweated, eyes darting from left to right as he tried to follow Sam's movement, but that only made him dizzy, throwing off his coordination skills even more.

"Now Sam, Tackle attack!" I called out as Sam stopped running, charged, then bolted at Pansear, who was too dizzy to move and struck a hit dead-on, sending the Pansear backward a few feet.

"Pansear! Incinerate!" Chili called out again, and this time Pansear responded by shaking his head, then locking onto Sam and sending him flying to the ceiling with another Incinerate attack.

"Sam!" I shouted, worried, as Sam came flying down, landing on the ground with a _**THUD**_ , he was knocked out.

"Ngh... Sam, you did great," I said, returning Sam back to his pokéball, "Alright, Leafy, you're next! Let's do this!"

(Hmph!) Leafy huffed, stepping onto the battlefield, studying his opponent.

Suddenly, whispers started erupting from the crowd upstairs, prompting Leafy to say some pretty... messed up stuff.

(Yeesh, you've got some colorful words...) The Pansear sighed, staring at Leafy's outbursts.

"Er... L- Leafy! Growth!" I called out, almost in a whisper.

(WHAT!?) Leafy screamed back, (You're going to need to say it louder than that!)

"GROWTH!" I screamed, only to cover my mouth the next second, 'Crap.'

(You didn't need to yell!) Leafy sneered, turning back toward the Pansear and... sat still.

(Uh... you gonna do something?) The Pansear asked, his eye movement indicating that he was trying to raise a nonexistent eyebrow.

(Tch, hold on, would you!?) Leafy snapped back closing his eyes as he laid there.

"Um... look, if your Pokémon's not going to listen to you, then... I'm going to have to disqualify you..." Chili announced, looking weirded out by the recent... activities.

"A-ah, no! Leafy's... he's, he's using a move! Growth! I-I told him to do it! He's still listening! I-I could try-"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Chili cut me up, holding his left hand out while his right hand was covering his face, "Pansear, Incinerate, let's get this over with..."

(Alright then.) Pansear shrugged, letting loose an Incinerate attack, which... Leafy dodged with ease.

(Hmph, you're gonna have to do better than that!) Leafy mocked, jumping around from left to right, continuously dodging the Incinerate attacks.

(ARRRGHHH! WILL YOU STAND STILL!?) Pansear screamed, summoning even more pillars of fire at Leafy, who simply lept from side to side, faster this time.

(NOT AGAIIINNN!) Pansear cried, his hands in fists as he desperately tried to hit Leafy, but to no avail.

"Leafy, use... Tackle!"

Following my order, Leafy stopping mocking the Pansear and ran right at him, not expecting the sudden change in plans, Pansear was not prepared when Leafy slammed into him at full force and velocity, knocking the air out of him and sending him crashing into the ground several meters away.

"... ... ... pansear is unable to battle! The victor is Ken's snivy! And with this, Ken is the winner of this Gym Match!" The referee shouted, raising the flag on my side.

"... ... ... phew!" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and looked at Leafy making his way back over to me.

(Hmph, you could've done much, much, _much_ , better, what the hell happened?) Leafy asked, eyes narrowed.

"Uh... I-I... er, oh! Would you look at that, Chili's coming over!" I laughed, scratching the back of my head as I made my way over to Chili, dodging Leafy's question, although I could practically feel his eyes burning into my skull.

-Note to self: Don't let Leafy learn any moves that will allow him to kill... shit, it's too late...-

Shaking my head, I put an uneasy smile on my face as Chili stopped in front of me.

"Um... so... good job I guess? So, here's the Trio Badge," Chili congratulated me - I think - as he picked up the badge and handed it to me, "As you probably already know, the next city is Nacrene City, where you'll find Lenora. Good luck with your journey."

"Ah, thanks!" I thanked, putting the badge away in my badge case, then I waved the three brothers goodbye and headed out the door.

(So... you never did answer my-) Leafy started, but I swiftly cut him off.

"Ah, I almost forgot, I need to get Sam rested up! Come on, Leafy!"

(Goddamnit...)

* * *

 **Team**

 **-Snivy (Leafy)**

 **Lv: 13 [Overgrow]**

 **Brave Nature / Sturdy body**

 **Tackle / Growth / Vine Whip / Wrap**

 **-Lillipup (Sam)**

 **Lv: 12 [Pickup]**

 **Gentle Nature / Alert to sounds**

 **Leer / Tackle / Odor Sleuth / Bite**

 **A/N: Phew! I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written so far! So, next is the most boring part of BW in my opinion, the munna/musharna side-quest thing... ngh... oh well.**

 **Well, actually, I've already played through this part and I'm already on Skyarrow Bridge, it just takes a while for my writing to catch up to my playing... if it will ever...**

 **Anyways, you may have already realized that the battles in this fanfic aren't very "traditional" in the sense that Pok** **émon can't perform 2 moves in succession (unless it's a multi-hit move like Double Slap or Tail Slap) and that Pok** **émon don't dodge on command. It's on purpose, so the battles won't get dull and boring! For me personally, I'd rather read a Pok** **émon fanfic where the battles are engaging and suspenseful, not really like what the games offer (well, turn-based combat can only do so much~).**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and the next part (probably the most boring part but hey, what can you do?) will be out shortly (that's a lie, it'll be a few months at best with the finals coming up)! Cya!**

 **Words: 5,268**


	5. Chapter 5: Dream Mist and Route 3

**Chapter 5: Dream Mist and Route 3**

It was raining...

"Oh come on!" I sighed, looking outside the window in boredom, "All I wanted to do was to go to Nacrene City..."

(Pffft, the Gods probably did this on purpose,) Leafy snorted, looking up from reading his latest book that he'd borrowed from the PokéCenter's library.

"Oh shut it, Leafy..." I grumbled, laying my upper body on the table.

(Well... it couldn't get worse?) Sam offered, tilting his head, just as the thunder roared and lightning shot through the sky.

"Yes, Sam, it couldn't get worse..." I groaned, sinking further into my misery.

(S- sorry...) Sam whined, his head lowering.

(Yes, you should be sorry,) Leafy snorted, still engrossed in his book, but obviously not enough to ignore what was around him.

(You be quiet!) Sam yelped, tackling Leafy to the floor, where they both began fighting with each other.

"KENNY!"

"What!? Did someone die!?" I shouted, my head shooting up and scanning around for who called out my name, soon my eyes landed on Bianca, who was holding onto the door, drenched and looking ready to pass out.

"Uh... d-did something or someone... uh... what happened?" I asked after a while, both Sam and Leafy stopping from their fight due to Bianca's outburst.

"Y-you... you got to... ah... Fennel... she... mist... need... get...!" Bianca panted out.

(Woah, woah, woah, I did not catch a single bit of that, other than 'you got to', so, slow down and talk,) Leafy said, strolling over to her, head held up high and hands behind him, locked.

"I need to stop letting him read all those fancy books..." I groaned.

(I agree!) Sam nodded.

"Huh? Oh, you're telling me to slow down, right?" Bianca asked, finally catching her breath.

(Correct, lass!) Leafy nodded, before strolling back over to me.

"God he's such a pain..." I said, making a face.

(I agree...) Sam agreed, making the same face.

"Ah, Kenny! Um... sorry for earlier but... please come with me!" Bianca said, bowing before grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door, and into the rain.

"Wait! Bianca! My hat! At least let me get my hat!" I cried, my left hand outstretched toward the PokéCenter.

"Your hat can wait! This is more important!" Bianca said, going faster now.

"Please... Bianca..." I whined, my hand falling to my side as I slowly watched the PokéCenter fade away into the rain.

"Okay! We're here!" Bianca said proudly, opening the door and dragging me in.

"Heyheyheyheyhey! You can't just _enter_ other people's _homes_!" I cried, "That's _illegal_!"

"Don't worry! It's fine!" Bianca reassured me.

"What the _fudge_ Bianca!" I questioned, "Have you gone _insane_!?"

"Nope!"

"That does _not_ reassure me whatsoever..."

"D-don't worry! I'm fine with it!" A purple haired woman looking to be in her mid to late twenties, "Oh! My name is Fennel! Doctor Fennel!"

"Uh... nice... to meet you?"

"Sorry Doctor Fennel! Kenny's... a bit shy around new people!" Bianca apologized.

"I am _not_!" I disagreed, turning to Bianca with a hurt face, which was met with a stuck out tongue.

"Ah yes, my room is upstairs!" Fennel said, showing us the stairs, "This way please!"

"But... um... we're wet..." I said.

"Oh, that's alright! As long as you don't go near the machines!" Fennel answered, leading us up to her room, which was messy with papers and other things scattered all over the place, along with a gigantic machine in the middle with what seems to be... purple mist in it?

"Okay!" Fennel said, turning to both of us once she was next to her desk, "Like I said before, my name is Fennel and I'm a scientist!

"I study trainers and I'm a friend of Professor Juniper! We met in college one day when we were both pretty young. Well, actually, I was-"

"Um... Doctor Fennel, you're getting off topic..." I interrupted, snapping her out of her speech.

"Oh! Sorry! I tend to do that sometimes!" Fennel apologized before returning to her speech, "As I was saying, I'm a friend of Prof. Juniper, and she's asked me to help you two on your journey!"

"Eh? What about Cheren?" I asked.

"Cheren? Oh yes, the boy with glasses!"

"Er, both Cheren and I have glasses..."

"I meant the other guy with glasses, sorry!" Fennel apologized again, bowing this time.

"Er, it's okay... please continue..."

"Okay! So to help you two, here's an HM for you two!" She said, handing both of us a disc labeled 'HM 01 - CUT', "As you see by the title, this is a Hidden Machine that will let you're Pokémon learn Cut!

"All you need to do is buy a TM/HM player - both work - and insert the HM and hit play! Then show that to your pokémon and they should learn the move, if they can learn it! For that, you can refer to the Pokédex!

"With this HM, a pokémon can cut down anything that's blocking your way, be it trees, vines, bushes, anything that can be cut! Also, like a TM, HMs can be used as many times as you want without wearing down, so feel free to teach it to all your pokémon! But! Be warned that it's very hard for a pokémon to forget it once it learns the move!"

"I see..." I said, absent-mindedly putting my hand on something and leaning on it, "This is all very interesting... but... is that all?"

"Kenny! That's not nice!"

"It's fine! I've got one more present for both of you, if you'll just-!" Fennel's eyes suddenly widened in shock, "Oh no! The machine!"

"Huh?" Looking to where Fennel was looking, I realized that the machine was acting weirdly, looking down, I saw that my hand was leaning on it, letting drops of water drip onto and into the machine, upon realizing the problem, I quickly pulled my hand away, "Oh crap! I-I'm so sorry Doctor Fennel! I-I didn't realize-!"

"I-it's fine!" Doctor Fennel reassured me, "Um... Amanita! Can you please come up here?"

"Coming!" A voice from downstairs called up a few seconds later, followed by footsteps.

Soon, a young lady - similar of age to Doctor Fennel - appeared, as soon as she went into the room, she saw the malfunctioning machine and rushed up to it, "OMG! M-my machine! What happened?"

"C-calm down Amanita! It was just an honest mistake! Don't worry! Um... can you fix it?" Doctor Fennel said, stepping in to defend me.

"I can," Amanita said after sighing, "But I'll need more Dream Mist, most of it escaped from the machine."

"I see... well..."

"I'll get the Dream Mist for you!" I blurted out, before thinking.

"Oh! You will? Thank you!"

"No problem! ... ... ... um... where can we get Dream Mist again?" I asked, realizing that I had absolutely no clue where to find it.

"Oh! You can often find munna and musharna wandering around the dreamyard! If you ask one for some, they usually will be nice enough to give you a little, all we need is this much!" Fennel explained, handing me a glass jar.

"Alright! I'll be back soon!" I saluted, before quickly going down the stairs and out the house - the rain stopped! -, right toward the dreamyard before I heard a yelp.

"Come on, don't tell me you actually forgot your pokémon!" Allison sighed, walking up to me with Sam and Leafy in tow and Pidove on her head.

(God I can't stand this woman!) Leafy spat, quickly running up to me.

"Hmph! Why don't you say that to my face, huh?" Allison retorted, huffing, Pidove doing the same.

(Kenny! Did you really forget about us?) Sam asked with puppy dog eyes and tears around his eyes - either he's genuine or he somehow learned Fake Tears -, while wearing my hat on his head, which, if I'm going to be honest with myself, looks absolutely adorable on him.

"Um, no, no I didn't, I was just... scanning the area before I brought you guys there! Yeah!" I lied, sweating profusely.

(Really?) Sam asked, eyes sparkling.

"Lies," Allison said.

"Psst! Sam!" I whispered to Sam, leaning down to his level, "That girl over there is lying, she can't be trusted!"

(Okay!)

"What are you teaching your pokémon!?" She shouted at me, before sighing, "Forget I asked, I _really_ don't want to know..."

"Alright then, off to the dreamyard!" I commanded, turning around and running toward the dreamyard, Sam and Leafy on my tail - Allison didn't come with us.

Passing the sign that said 'WARNING - Dreamyard ahead, wild pokémon will appear', I finally arrived at an old, torn down looking factory or research laboratory thing.

"Who let the vines grow wild?" I grumbled, seeing the vines crawling up absolutely _everywhere_.

(Maybe their trimmer forgot to show up?) Sam answered, kind of.

(Idiot!) Leafy shouted, smacking Sam in the head, (Can't you see the building is abandoned!?)

"Goddamnit Leafy..." I sighed, walking up to the small tree that had begun growing right smack dab in the middle of the _only_ hole in the wall.

"Well isn't it just convenient that we have to use Cut for this?" I grumbled, taking out the HM.

(No we don't,) I quickly turned to my left, only to see Sam on his hind legs, pushing Leafy up the wall, with Leafy's vines grabbing hold of something on the other side of the wall.

"Th-that's... wait, how am I suppose to get over there!?"

(Eh, we're Pokémon, meaning that other Pokémon will listen to us more than they'll listen to you, so it's better off if _I_ go!) Leafy shrugged, pulling himself up, landing on the top of the wall.

"What about Sam?"

(What about who?) Leafy asked, before jumping over.

"... ... ... damn, I can't fit through there," I said after staring at the tree in front of me for way longer than I should have.

(Over here!) I heard Sam yelp from the far right side, making my way over there, I saw that a fence had been removed.

"Perfect! Thanks, Sam!" I exclaimed, walking right through and after looking around, I realized that this was a dead end.

"Unless..." Walking over to one of the barrels, I tried moving it... it didn't budge an inch.

"Sam!" I called, "Could you try moving that?"

(Okay!) Sam said, leaping back and ramming into the barrel, causing it to dent a little.

"Good job Sam! Again!"

(Hyah!)

 **BANG**

 **CRASH**

 **BOOM**

"Uh..."

(That... wasn't me...)

(Get away from me, you bastards!)

"That sounded like Leafy! Quick, Sam! Tackle!" I commanded, Sam nodding and ramming into the barrel again, this time successfully moving it a tiny bit.

"Alright! Once more!"

Baring his fangs, Sam used Tackle one more time, this time successfully tipping the barrel over.

"Let's go!" I motioned Sam, running past the barrel and into the main part of the crumbling structure, only to see Leafy being beaten by 2 pokémon: a patrat and a purrloin.

"Sam! Bite on the patrat!"

Running up to the patrat, Sam bit down onto it, surprising it and causing it to scream out in pain.

"Hey, you! Is that your pokémon?" The female shouted at me.

"Huh? Yeah, he's mine."

"Hmph! Perfect timing, we're going to liberate your pokémon from you, you abusive trainer!" The male yelled, commanding his patrat to bite Sam.

"Yeah, not happening, Leafy! Vine Whip that purrloin into the patrat, then use Tackle on them both!"

Getting back up, Leafy extended his vines to wrap around the purrloin, who was ready to pounce on Sam, and threw him at the patrat, who had just let go of Sam, causing the two to crash into the ground.

Then, Leafy sprinted toward them, slamming into them and sending them backward, the patrat fainted while the purrloin struggled to get up.

"Sam, finish it off with Tackle!"

Growling, Sam quickly finished the purrloin off with a swift Tackle, before returning to my side.

"Grrr...!" The two growled before a thick mist suddenly enveloped the entire area.

"The hell?" The male started backing away, looking frantically around to see who did it, only to run into... a very large man in a very weird outfit.

"L-lord Ghetsis!" He cried out, as did the female, "W-we are terribly sorry-"

Suddenly, the man disappeared and reappeared in two places, scaring the two, who were now hugging each other.

"Okay... either this is real... or I'm on some very, _very_ high-grade acid right now..." I sighed, my hand holding my head up.

(What's acid?) Sam asked.

(He's probably talking about Acid, the attack, maybe he's allergic or something,) Leafy explained, shrugging.

Suddenly, the man - Ghetsis - reappeared in front of the two again and said something, causing the pair to run off with a terrified look on their faces.

Then, the mist disappeared as suddenly as it came, this time with a hurt munna and a healthy musharna next to it.

(Kind pokémon, I thank you for saving my child here,) The musharna 'spoke'.

"The actual hell? Leafy, helping someone? Unreal," I said.

(But he did, and for that, I must thank him, is there anything you would want?)

(Ah, yeah, could I possibly have some of that pink mist thingy? Just this much,) Leafy said, holding up the jar - wait, when did he take that from me?

(No problem.)

 **-** **Pokémon Black-**

"I'm back!" I called out as I entered Fennel's home once again.

"Ah, did you get the Dream Mist?" Fennel asked, looking up from her tea.

"Yup, it's right... wait... no..." I said, digging into my bag until I slowly began to realize that it wasn't on me.

(I have it!) Leafy said, strolling up to Fennel with the jar in hand - I mean vine.

"Oh, thank you! Aren't you a kind pokémon!" Fennel said, taking the jar while Sam and I snorted softly.

(Oi, I can hear you!) Leafy glared, looking back.

"Amanita! I have the mist here, do you think you could make those now?" Fennel called upstairs, which was met with a muffled, "Come up!"

We followed Fennel upstairs, where we waited for a few minutes as Amanita worked on something. Soon, she finished and gave us the item, it was a program for our X-Transceiver called the C-Gear. According to Fennel, it allowed us to peak into our pokémon's dreams and do other, 'cool' stuff. I didn't worry about it.

After the long explanation, Bianca and I decided to go find Allison and Cheren, both of whom were staying the night in Striaton. Once we found the two, we all decided it was cheapest to eat at the Striaton Gym - they offer discounts to trainers who have their Badge - and after that, we stayed the night at the Pokémon Center.

With a good night's rest, Allison and I decided that it was now a good time to head out towards Route 3.

"So, you guys live in Nacrene right?" I asked.

"Yup," Allison answered.

(Heyyy!) Sam called back toward us, (There's this weird building over there!)

"That's probably the DayCare! Come one, let's go!" Allison said, running toward Sam, her pidove in tow.

"Eh? Alrighty then." I shrugged, picking up my pace to match Allison's as the DayCare came into view.

"Hey Kenny, I've got a great idea."

"What is it?"

"Why don't you leave your snivy off here?"

"Hahaha, you're funny!"

"I wasn't joking."

"... ... ... Sam!" I called out, causing Sam to whip his head and run over, "Go find where Leafy is."

(Roger!) Sam barked, before running off again.

"Are you-"

"No, I'm just making sure Leafy doesn't get himself into trouble _again_."

(Over here!)

"Looks like the troublemaker's been found," I said, running over to where Sam was, which turned out to be next to the DayCare.

When I arrived, Leafy was on top of a swing, mocking the other pokémon there.

"Leafy! Get down from there and stop harassing those pokémon!" I called out, earning an annoyed huff from Leafy, who jumped down from the swings and crossed his arms as he made his way over to me.

"You should really keep a better eye on your pokémon..." The breeder who was watching the Pokémon said, walking up to me, "He's been causing a havoc around here."

"S-sorry about that," I apologized.

"HELP!" A little girl screamed, just as two Plasma Grunts ran past me.

"What happened?" Allison asked her, as Bianca of all people came running up.

"Th-they... Team Plasma stole her pokémon!" Bianca managed to say.

"What? Don't worry! I'll go after them!" I said to Bianca, "I'll get the little girl's pokémon back ASAP!"

"I'll come with you!" Allison said, running behind me.

Soon, a cave came into view and Allison and I decided to investigate it since it seemed like a perfect hiding place.

"Shhh..." Allison said as she hid behind a rock at the entrance of the cave.

Doing the same, I peeked over the top of the rock and saw the grunts from earlier.

"Hand over the girl's pokémon!" I shouted, leaping onto the rock, then down, effectively startling the 2.

"Tch, looks like we've got company..." The first grunt sneered, as did the other.

Both of them sent out patrat, while Allison and I sent out Pidove and Leafy respectively.

"Leafy! Vine Whip!"

Extending his vine, Leafy hit one of the patrat, knocking it over, however, the other one managed to close in onto Leafy during the time but before it could attack, Allison's Pidove let out a Gust attack, which blew it away from Leafy.

"Now, Quick Attack!" Allison commanded, Pidove nodding as she flew up to the ceiling, folded in her wings, and diving down, slamming into one of the patrat and knocking it out while Leafy finished the other one off with a Tackle.

"Nhhh..." The grunt grumbled as he took 3 steps back, looking at his fainted pokémon in shock.

"Now, return the pokémon you stole!" Allison demanded, her right hand extended.

"Tch... w- we'll get you next time!" The grunt shouted, throwing the pokéball he stole and running off deeper into the cave with the other grunt close behind him.

"Hmph, I'll return the pokémon, you can go on ahead, I'll catch up later," Allison said, and with that, she headed back.

"... ... ... Alright Leafy, we're catching another pokémon!" I said, determined.

 **-** **Pokémon Black-**

As I exited the cave, - without having caught any Pokémon - I made my way south on Route 3, passing by the DayCare once more, where the girl gave me a few pokéballs as a gift.

Soon some tall grass that were a different hue came into sight, as did Cheren, who was just walking out of a patch of them.

"Hey, Cheren!" I shouted out, catching his attention.

"Hm, it seems that you've beaten the Striaton Gym."

"Hmph, of course!"

(Not without trouble,) Leafy said from ontop my head.

"Hm... well then, since we both have the Trio Badge, why don't we have a battle to see who is stronger?"

"Alright then, let's go, Leafy!" I said, stepping back a few feet as Leafy jumped off my head.

"Purrloin."

(Hmph, so we meet once again!) Leafy said, puffing out his chest, looking unbearably smug.

(Hn, I'll win this time!) The purrloin huffed, standing up.

"Leafy! Let's use our new move: Leaf Tornado!"

Crouching down, Leafy quickly sprung up again and spun around mid-air, causing a tornado of leaves to circle around him.

"Purrloin, dodge!" Cheren shouted over the blowing leaves, arm shielding his face.

Purrloin jumped to the right, attempting to dodge the Leaf Tornado, however, as soon as his legs left the ground, he quickly sucked toward the tornado.

Releasing the tornado, Leafy landed back down as the spinning mass of leaves quickly traveled and swallowed up the purrloin, doing a considerate amount of damage.

"Purrloin!"

(I- I'm fine!) Purrloin mewed back, standing up after being thrown out of the tornado, cuts and bruises littering his body.

"Assist!" Cheren called out, as Purrloin shot an Ember attack at Leafy, who took it head on, sending him flying to my feet with a bad burn.

"Oh come on! Leafy, Leaf Tornado once more!"

Struggling to stand up, Leafy attempted to launch another Leaf Tornado at the opposing purrloin but failed, the burn becoming more severe now.

"Hmph, Assist again!"

This time, it was a Tackle attack, which Leafy was able to dodge, barely, and retaliate with a Vine Whip.

However, due to the burn, Leafy's Vine Whip was much weaker, only sending the purrloin skidding back a foot or two.

"It looks like your pokémon's reached its limit," Cheren remarked, pushing up his glasses.

"Tch, you just got lucky with the burn!" I shot back, returning Leafy and sending our Sam, who barked with anticipation.

"Sam! Take down that purrloin with Take Down!"

Body glowing a palish white, Sam launched himself at the purrloin, scoring a direct hit on it and sending it flying several feet, eventually crashing into a tree, fainted.

"Hmph." Returning his fainted purrloin, Cheren sent out Tepig next, who let out a puff of smoke from his nose as he pawed at the ground.

(You're going down!) Tepig snorted, tail glowing slightly.

"Tepig, start things off with Tackle!" Cheren commanded as Tepig bolted forward.

"Now, Ember!" Cheren called out right after Tepig made contact with Sam.

I saw a flash of light before a large explosion rattled the area, a cloud of smoke spreading from where Sam and Tepig collided.

"Sam!" I called, but no answer came, "Sam!"

"Wait for the smoke to clear!" I heard Cheren shout over.

After a few seconds, the smoke cleared and in the middle stood Sam and Tepig, both facing each other and growling.

Sam had a large patch on his left side where his fur was badly burnt from the Ember earlier, but other than that, he was fine.

"Sam, are you alright!?"

(I'm fine! I think!) Sam barked back.

"Alright then, Take Down!"

Since the two were so close, Tepig didn't have enough time to react before Sam rammed his face into the tepig's face, launching the tepig back.

"Tepig!" Cheren called out as Tepig flew into the darker tall grass that laid to the right of me.

(I'm not hurt! I can still continue!) Tepig shouted back, jumping over the fence.

"Hmph, then Ember!" Cheren said, Tepig shooting another fireball at Sam, who this time was able to dodge it easily.

"Again!"

Again, Tepig shot another fireball at Sam, however, this time Sam flinched before he could jump, thus allowing the tepig's Ember attack to hit dead on, sending Sam flying backward.

"Ho? Are you sure you've obtained the Trio Badge?" Cheren asked with a smug smirk plastered onto his face.

"Don't start getting cocky just yet!" I shouted back before turning to look at Sam.

He was struggling to stand up after enduring 2 Ember attacks and it also looked like he was burned as well.

"Stop burning my pokémon!" I shouted again, "Sam, can you still fight?"

(Of course!) He barked, although with notably less enthusiasm this time.

"Alright then, Bite!"

Running at the tepig, Sam's fangs enlarged as he attempted to bite down, however, Tepig saw it coming and was able to dodge away in time.

"Ember!" Cheren called out as his tepig once again shot another fireball at Sam, who was in no condition to keep moving.

Quickly, I returned Sam back into his pokéball before the Ember could make contact.

"Oh? Forfeiting?" Cheren asked, again with the smirk on his face.

"No chance, Leafy!" I said, sending out Leafy, who looked considerably better than when I returned him, but there was still that burn, which was going to continue cutting his attack and health.

"Leafy, let's finish this quickly! Tackle!"

Nodding, Leafy quickly tackled the tepig, who was sent back a few feet but was otherwise still fine.

"Damn that burn..." I muttered under my breath, "Leafy! Growth then!"

"Ha, perfect chance, Ember!" Cheren laughed, Tepig smirking as well as he launched yet again another fireball, which was able to hit Leafy, leaving him badly hurt and burned.

Then, I noticed that Leafy's body was glowing a faint green color, Overgrow.

"Leafy! Vine Whip!" Extending his vines as fast as he could, Leafy was able to whip the opposing Tepig several times, injuring it badly.

"Now we're in the same condition." I grinned, sweat dripping from my forehead from the intensity of the battle.

"Not quite, your Snivy is still burned, isn't it?" Cheren said, the smirk remaining on his face.

"Hn, Leafy, let's finish this! Vine Whip!"

"Tepig, Ember!"

As Leafy's vines extended forward, one of them was burned away by Tepig's Ember attack, but Leafy was still able to pull off the attack with the other vine, just as the Ember hit him.

Leafy landed next to me, fainted, as Tepig next to Cheren, also unable to continue.

"Hm, this looks to be a tie," Cheren stated, picking up his tepig and feeding it an Oran Berry.

"This round was, but I won the overall battle."

"No, both sides fainted!" Cheren retorted.

"Ho? Have you forgotten about poor 'ol Sam over here?" I asked, twirling around Sam's pokéball, "In case you forgot, Sam here is still up and kicking!"

"Barely."

"But he still is!"

"Hn, you sound pretty arrogant despite the fact that you almost lost to me," Cheren sighed, a slight smile on his face.

"Well..." I opened my mouth to respond back but quickly closed my mouth once I realized that I had no counter to that, " Alright, fine, I won the battle, you won the argument."

"It was a nice battle, pretty refreshing from all those weaker trainers back there."

"Heyyy, you shouldn't be saying those things about other people behind their backs!"

"Says the one who constantly talks about Allison behind her back."

"Alli's a special case!"

"I'm a special case in what regards?"

"Oh shit, I meant that... um..." I stuttered out, facing Allison who was walking up to us from the direction of the DayCare.

"Anyways, do you have some Potions and Burn Heals?" Cheren asked.

"Why? Did Kenny lose another argument?" Allison chuckled, stopping a few feet away from us.

"Yes, but that's not what the Burn Heals are for, you see Kenny's Pokémon got burned during our battle," Cheren explain.

"Oh you poor, unfortunate soul," Allison mocked as she handed me 2 Burn Heals and 5 Potions, "Remember to always keep stock!"

"Okay, fine, _mom_!" I rolled my eyes, sending out Sam and applying the Burn Heals to both him and Leafy.

"If I were your mom, then you would not be out here, instead, you'd be working your ass off in some low paying job somewhere in Unova," Allison said.

"Why low paying!? I should be working in some average, if not high paying jobs if I weren't a Pokémon Trainer!" I protested.

"Hey, I'm just being realistic." Allison shrugged.

"I think Kenny may need those Burn Heals now," Cheren chuckled, pushing up his glasses again.

"Both of you shut up!"

 **-** **Pokémon Black-**

"Hey, how much further until Nacrene City?" I asked Leafy a few hours after Allison and Cheren left.

(I can't see, put the light closer,) Leafy said as I lowered the lantern so that he could read the contents of the map.

(According to the map's measurements and our current speed of walking, we should be able to reach it by noon tomorrow if we rest for the night and start at sunrise!)

"Huh, I've always wondered, how exactly did you learn to read maps?"

(Prof. Juniper has a rather large map on her wall which she uses to keep track of her expeditions,) Leafy answered, folding the map and tucking it into my bag.

"Oh, that's interesting, you think we'll run into her?" I asked, hands behind my head.

(Who knows, she goes all over Unova.) Leafy shrugged, before running to the right and picking up an Oran Berry.

(Hey! That's my job!) Sam barked, running over to Leafy, as did I.

(Well I found it first, finders keepers!) Leafy smirked, holding the berry up so that Sam couldn't reach it.

"Alright, you can hold onto it, you're going to need to for the next Gym," I said.

(Haha, nice,) Leafy laughed, putting the berry away - _somewhere_.

"I think we should stop here for the night, what do you two think?" I said, stopping by a river that ran by next to me while the sun slowly began to disappear over the horizon.

(Sure!) Sam agreed.

(As long as I'm fed,) Leafy commented, sitting down.

"Alright then, this place it is!"

 **-** **Pokémon Black-**

(Hey wake up!)

(Wake up!)

"Hngh... what time is it?" I asked no one in particular as I rolled over, expecting to fall out of my bed but instead, I was met by wet grass.

(It's 5:49, the sun's up, let's go!) Leafy answered, jumping onto my back forcefully, waking me up.

"Ow! I'm up, I'm up! Yeesh!" I exclaimed, getting up as I rubbed my back, "Where's Sam?"

(Behind you.)

Looking behind me, I saw Sam still sleeping away. Crawling over, I gently nudged him, causing him to open one eye, (Hm?)

"Time to get going Sam," I said.

(M'kay...) Sam yawned as he got up and stretched, before scratching his ear with his hind leg.

"Alright, Nacrene City's only a few hours away!"

(Alright!)

(Horayyy...)

* * *

 **Yay, Chapter 5 if out! Hope you enjoyed~!**

 **Also, I am aware that the events that took place on Route 3 in this chapter were in a different order than in the game, it was kind of a mistake on my part, but when I realized it I was already pretty much done with the chapter so I left it as, hope it didn't throw too many of you off!**

 **Anyways, see you in Chapter 6!**

 **Words: 5,155**


End file.
